More than you will ever know
by violetraindrops
Summary: Last full day that Viktor and Hermione have together during his stay at hogwarts


Hermione sat down on a rock, facing towards the black lake where the Durmstrang ship was. She saw the ripples on the water coming towards her then disappearing. She sighed. Today was the last day Viktor was going to stay at Hogwarts, he was leaving tomorrow.

She had to admit, at the beginning of the year, she hadn't expected herself to meet and fall in love, especially with a Quidditch Star. Viktor Krum had come as a surprise to her, but she was happy. Since he came, she had never been more happier during her school life. Draco Malfoy had stopped bullying her too and she felt that Viktor had something to do with this.

She stared out towards the never ending lake's waters, the ripples were getting bigger, and suddenly a shark leapt out of the waters.

Hermione didn't scream. Sharks didn't live around here and she knew that the shark was actually Viktor. The shark quickly changed form and suddenly Viktor stood before her all wet and smiling.

She gazed at him as she looked at his wild and very wet hair. He had grown it a bit but kept it at a reasonable length, it reached up to his ears. She could see water dripping and watched as one dropped onto his chest and slid down...

"Hello beautiful" he said, as he lifted her up and gave her a hug.

"VIKTOR! YOU'RE GETTING ME ALL WET!" Hermione yelled, giggling at the same time.

Viktor wriggled his eyebrows and gave her a quick kiss. "I have missed you" he whispered.

Hermione sighed as she took her wand out and dried the both of them. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow"

"I do not vant to leaf you either" Viktor said, putting her feet back onto the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his forehead against hers. Hermione took in his scent that had mixed in with the black lake's waters. She was going to remember his scent forever, she will never forget him. She formed a chain around his neck with her arms and used her finger to play with his hair. She was going to miss his hair, his skin, his body, his... She blushed and gazed into his eyes.

"Hermione" he said, perfecting her name in his last weeks stay. "You haffnt anser me yet about coming to stay in Bulgaria vith me. I am thinking that maybe you vill vant to leaf vith me tomorrow and come to Durmstrang vith me before coming to home... I can't leaf you here"

Hermione smiled liking the idea but frowned as she remembered something.

Viktor sensed that she was going to say no, hiding his disappointment by kissing her lips. "You don't need to come if you not vant" He then smiled mischievously. "I haff fan girls who vant to sneak on"

Hermione faked a glare at him, slapping his muscular pecs. She sighed. "I do want to go it's just that... I'll just ditch going over to Ron's... I'll sneak on board if I have to"

Viktor smiled. "Really?"

Hermione nodded smiling back. "I'd do anything for you"

"I'd do anything for you" Viktor repeated.

"I'd climb mt. everest"

"I'd svim across atlantic"

"I'd dive niagara falls"

"I'd fly around the vorld tvice"

Hermione laughed. Their conversation sounded so cheasy.

Viktor suddenly lifted her up and she suddenly found herself floating. It took her a moment to realize that Viktor was on his broom with her on his lap. She didn't know how his broom had suddenly appeared but she didn't care, he probably summoned it.

"Let's go to ship" he said. "I vant you to stay the night..."

Hermione smiled, already imagining what they would do together... alone. It was surprising for everyone else to think that Hermione could behave in such a way just because she wasn't into guys, make up and clothing, the usual. But then again, nobody knew what the two were up to anyway so there wasn't much Hermione needed to worry about. She loved Viktor and that was all that mattered.

She turned around as the wind blew against her face and looked at Viktor. "Viktor, I just want you to know that I love you"

"I loff you too, more than you vill ever know"

**A/N this is a one chapter fic poeple**


End file.
